


Differences

by camshaft22



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan Lorne crosses dimensions and Nikola Tesla wants to give him an exam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

“You know, Doc, this isn’t exactly what I thought you meant when you said you wanted to examine me,” Major Evan Lorne said, frowning as he pulled at the restraints locking him down onto the table.

“I did mention something about thorough. You’re the one that didn’t realize how thorough I can be,” Nikola Tesla told him. “Although, I’m not usually referred to as Doc. But I do like it.”

“Yeah, that’s… That would be my fault. It’s just… You look like Dr. David Parrish in my world. I see more people I know here than people I don’t. You, Helen Magnus… even John Druitt. You’re all… you share the same faces as some of my friends.”

“Friends, dear boy?” Nikola asked with a smirk, examining the trans-dimensional traveler. “Your eyes speak of more than just friends,” he told him as Evan pulled at the restraints.

“Let me go, please?”

“No. You’re too good of a specimen. Plus I brought you here, why would I throw you back before I learn what I want to know?”

“What do you want to know? I’ll tell you I promise… Please?” Evan asked.

“You trusted me a little while ago,” Nikola pointed out.

“That was before you stunned me and I woke up naked, tied down and-“

“Half-hard,” Nikola supplied, sliding his long fingers up and down his cock.

Evan flushed as his hips jerked. “Please let me go.”

“I don’t think you truly want that. Do you?”

Evan looked at him and shook his head.

Nikola grinned. “I want you to say it.”

Evan blushed as their eyes met. “No. I don’t want that.”

“Now we’re talking,” Nikola said, sliding his hands over Evan’s body. “So good… Nicely toned, firm muscles… God, you’ll be a fantastic lay.”

Evan’s dick jerked up as he got harder. He hissed and struggled superficially, meeting his eyes and finding him so different than David. Evan didn’t think his David would be capable of this but he sort of wished he were.

“It’s ok to think of someone else. I don’t mind,” Nikola told him. “Soon enough you’ll only think of me.”

“That’s not fair,” Evan whined as he jerked his hips up. “You’re David, yet not. It’s freaking me the hell out. But it’s also the most erotic thing I’ve done.”

“That disappoints me,” Nikola said, stroking his cock and rolling a condom on. He spread a glob of lube over his fingers and spread his ass cheeks before slipping his reedy fingers up Evan’s ass. “I would’ve figured you for a horny little submissive. Oh well.”

Evan hissed, whining as his cock turned purple. “Please… Please. Nikola, please fuck me. Please,” he begged, glancing at him, knowing what Nikola wanted from him.

Nikola shoved into his ass as Evan squeezed his cheeks together, making his hole tighter. Nikola thrust into him, taking his own pleasure as Evan moaned, feeling Nikola’s hard cock stroke past his prostate, struggling against the cuffs so he could touch Nikola’s skin.

Nikola grabbed Evan’s cock, stroking it as he got closer to finishing, shoving straight in and shivering as he came inside him. Nikola stroked harder, his eyes on Evan as he shuddered and then came with a yell. Evan panted and looked at Nikola as the man pulled out, then kissed him.

“I suppose we should unlock you…”

“I… I like it, Nikola.”

Nikola grinned.

FIN


End file.
